


The World of Our Own

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Story of four good friends from beginning to end.





	The World of Our Own

On that day, four boys arrived at the platform, unaware that destiny would bring them together. Each of them said goodbye to their parents, and then boarded the train which would take them to their final destination. They ended up sharing the same compartment, and each of them ended up occupying the same seat.

One of the boys yawned and stretched.

"We have a long journey ahead of us." he informed the others "I am Sirius Black."

And indeed, he looked the part, as the other three boys in the compartment hadn't failed to notice.

"I am James Potter." the boy with glasses introduced himself "Pleased to meet you."

"Remus Lupin." the boy in the window seat mumbled, still absorbed in his book

"I am Peter Pettigrew." the last boy revealed, reaching for the piece of candy in his lap

"Hogwarts." Sirius sighed "It is going to be an adventure."

"I agree with you there, mate." James chuckled "Let's make the best of our youth, while we still can."


End file.
